Opposites attracht
by Angel-of-Cake
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles with the pairing Jimmie/Tiara  Jimara? .
1. Cake

**A/N I've noticed that there are hardly any Jimmie/Tiara (Jimara?) fics out there so I decided to write one of my own because they are a really awesome couple and deserve some credit. This will be a series of unrelated drabbles and I hope to update every day or two.**

**Cake**

"Cake?"

Tiara looked up at Jimmie who was hovering by her shoulder holding a slice of chocolate cake. It looked delicious but...

"I can't. I'm dieting."

"It's safe, honestly," insisted Jimmie, who couldn't think of any reason why someone would reject cake. "I haven't poisoned it or anything. It was Donny's birthday so he gave out cake to everyone in our homeroom and there was some spare."

"I didn't say it wasn't safe, I said I was dieting. Cake is bad for you. It has too many calories. Surely even _you_ must know that."

"Yeah, I do, but surely no one can resist cake."

Tiara looked longingly at the cake. She knew she shouldn't but...

"Yeah," she said. "You're right. I'll take it."


	2. Rain

**A/N Keeping up my promise of daily updates, here's the next drabble. Review please **

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put this last time but, obviously, I don't own High School Musical.**

**Rain**

Tiara Gould was not the sort of person who liked the rain, especially when she was without an umbrella. It was cold and wet and it completely ruined her hair. But after a late drama rehearsal she had no choice but walk home through it.

She heard a car draw up beside her and looked up to see Jimmie Zara smiling at her through the half open window.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

Tiara snorted. "I wouldn't get in a car with you if it was the last car on Earth and I had to walk five hundred miles through sub-zero temperatures. I highly doubt you even have a licence."

"Well, I don't yet," Jimmie admitted, "but I will in a couple of weeks. Come on, you don't look like you're having much fun out there."

Tiara rolled her eyes but suddenly, she couldn't help but notice how warm and dry it looked inside Jimmie's car and how cold and wet it looked outside it.

It wasn't exactly a hard decision to make.


	3. Talking to yourself?

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for ages, sorry. I really do love reviews (hint, hint).**

**Talking to yourself?**

"Uh, she is so up herself!" Tiara muttered to herself.

"You know, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Tiara rolled her eyes as she realized that she hadn't been muttering just to herself. She had no doubt who the eavesdropper was, though.

"You know, Jimmie, that is possibly the least original insult in the world."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Go away, Zara."

"So, if you've weren't talking to yourself, who were you talking about?"

"I was talking about that idiot Sharpay Evans who's helping Ms Darbus run the drama club. I mean she graduated. She shouldn't even be here. And she is just so up herself!"


	4. Cliché

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated for while. Thanks to citygirl47, my first lovely reviewer. More reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own High School Musical**

**Cliché**

Her friends were telling her that she should go out with Jimmie Zara. They said it would be so _perfect_ and by perfect they meant the most cliché thing ever.

"Sharpay Evans went out with Troy Bolton, you know," they'd tell her over and over again. Sharpay was the starring role in all the musicals; you have the starring role in the musical. Troy was captain of the basketball team; Jimmie is captain of the basketball team. Everyone would love if you went out."

Everyone would love it... they would be perfect together... it was just so predictable that they would go out, so normal, so damn cliché.

Tiara didn't like predictable, she didn't like normal and she definitely didn't like clichés. She liked to be different, to be unusual, to stand out from the crowd and dating Jimmie Zara would not make her any of these things.

And, anyway, she knew from her brief and horrible stint of working as Sharpay's personal assistant that she hadn't so much gone out with Troy Bolton as, unsuccessfully, done everything she could to try to get him to go out her.

But sometimes when she thought a bit too long and hard about it, Tiara found herself thinking that if it hadn't been for the fact that it would be a major cliché, she would have quite liked to go out with Jimmie Zara.


	5. Spelling

**A/N A short one today inspired by my British pride! Reviews much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own High School Musical.**

**Spelling**

"And there was me thinking you were Miss Know-it-all."

"Um, excuse me?" Tiara looked up to see the face of Jimmie Zara staring down at her.

"Well, you know how the other day you were bragging about how brilliant you were, how you were better than everyone else and how you never made a mistake?"

"I never said that."

"That was certainly the impression you gave. Anyway, you were wrong because look," he stabbed at the page that Tiara was writing on, "you've spelt color wrong."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes you have. Color is spelt c-o-l-o-r, not c-o-l-o-u-r."

"It's not me that has spelt colour wrong, Jimmie, but the entire population of America."


	6. Single

**A/N I haven't done from Jimmie's point of view yet so this one was quite fun to write! Imaginary cookies to anyone who reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own High School Musical**

**Single**

Everyone always goes on about how they love being single, not being pinned down, being able to do whatever you liked etc, etc. But, really, none of them meant it. No one, if they were honest, would prefer to be single than in a relationship; no one would turn down a date with a gorgeous member of the opposite sex because they liked being single too much.

No one, that is, except Jimmie Zara.

Honestly.

While his friends worked their way through every member of the cheerleading squad, a fortnight or so at a time, Jimmie stayed utterly single.

His reasons were many: he didn't like being tied down, he was too busy with the basketball team to have time for a girlfriend, he was saving himself till he found the One, none of the girls liked him anyway, it was all the usual stuff. Nobody knew the real reason why he was permanently single, not even himself, really:

There was only one girl he wanted and she wouldn't have him.

He pretended to everyone, including himself, that it was all to do with not wanting to be tied down with a girl and so on and so on but in the almost impossible instance that a certain Tiara Gould had, well, asked him out he would almost certainly have forgotten all his rubbish excuses and said yes without hesitation.


	7. Maths

**A/N: Imaginary cookies still avabile for reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own High School Musical**

**Maths**

Tiara had never understood maths (or as they called it on this side of the Atlantic 'math').

And she wasn't used to not understanding things.

Another she wasn't used to: Jimmie Zara being better than her at anything (apart from things like basketball but like they even counted).

But when it came to maths Jimmie was definitely better than her. It was a shock to just about everyone but Jimmie Zara turned out to be brilliant at maths: so good in fact that his teacher had asked him to tutor other students.

That was how Tiara ended up here, in a small maths classroom, after school when she should have been rehearsing for the drama club's next musical, listening to Jimmie Zara explaining linear sequences in a smug way, as if he was relishing the fact that he was telling Tiara Gould what to do (which he probably was).

"So, do you understand it now?" Jimmie asked.

Tiara stared at the seemingly random collection of numbers on the page in front of her. She felt she understood quantum physics better but she wasn't going to let Jimmie know that. "Um, yeah," she lied.

"Great!" Jimmie exclaimed smugly. "Not so know it all now, are we?" Tiara wondered if she had taken the wrong approach. "So, I guess you can do exercise 4 now, right?"

"Um, right," Tiara agreed. She bent over the textbook and pretended to be intent on solving the maths problems, although she knew she had more chance of solving world hunger.

From the corner of her eye she could see Jimmie staring at her earnestly. Oh, God, she thought, he's checking me out.

Now she understood why Jimmie had been so keen to tutor her.


	8. Jealous

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated for a while. Those imaginary cookies are still available!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own High School Musical.**

**Jealous**

"Tiara, jealousy doesn't become you."

Tiara scowled at her friend Katie who was sitting opposite her at their lunch table. "I'm not jealous," she objected.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Course you are, look at the way you're glaring at Amber Johnson." She nodded in the direction of a table occupied entirely by cheerleaders and members of the basketball team where, it was true, Tiara's gaze had been fixed.

Amber Johnson was the prettiest, sexiest and most, well, slut-y member of the cheerleading squad. At least half of the male population of East High were in love with her and currently she was draped all over Jimmie Zara.

"I don't blame," Katie commented. "Just about every girl in the school must be jealous of her."

"Why would I be jealous of _Amber Johnson_?" Tiara asked. "For crying out loud, she's trying to get with Jimmie Zara. And being pretty successful by the looks of it." She couldn't help but feel just a twinge of jealousy as she noted the last bit but she wasn't going to let Katie know that.

"Oh, and wouldn't you just love to be in that situation, Tiara," Katie winked.

"Oh, shut up," Tiara sighed because Katie was right- she would have given anything to be in Amber Johnson's position at the moment- but she wasn't going to admit to anybody.


	9. Autumn leaves

**A/N: I never realized how many words are spelt or pronounced differently in America and the UK until I started writing this (colour/color, maths/math, autumn/fall). Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction website.**

**Autumn leaves**

Tiara Gould secretly loved autumn (in America they called it 'fall' but Tiara always thought that 'autumn' sounded way more sophisticated).

There was a small, childish part that still adored scuffling her way through piles of fallen leaves and collecting shiny, brown conquers to put on your windowsill to ward of spiders.

One of her favourite childhood memories was dancing around the big oak tree on the end of her street back in London with her older sister, trying to catch falling leaves because if you did, you got a wish. Wishes were important when you were young and you desperately wanted a pony or a television in your bedroom or a puppy.

But she should be too old for that rubbish now, shouldn't she? So, why was she standing here under the tree in her backyard trying desperately to grab at any leaf that the light autumn breeze twirled to the ground?

Probably it was just the cold air going to her head or something, making her want to do something juvenile and silly. She had no idea what she would wish for if she actually did catch a leaf but she knew that she had to catch one anyway.

A small brown leaf drifted slowly down and Tiara reached up and grabbed it.

_Caught one_ she thought. _Now for the wish._

Tiara closed her eyes, uncertain of what to say.

_I wish... I wish..._

A face drifted into her mind; not just any face but his face... Jimmie's face.


	10. Auditions

**A/N: I think Tiara is characterized a little differently here to in the other chapters but I think that is just because it told from Jimmie's point of view. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own High School Musical.**

**Auditions**

"What am I doing here?" Jimmie asked himself, looking around the crowded auditorium.

He'd sworn he would never, ever audition for another school production after last year when he somehow managed to land himself a role as an understudy. And, yeah, the audience loved him but Sharpay Evans didn't and neither did Ms Darbus and they were the two people who would be doing the casting. Sharpay had come back, after graduating, to work as Ms Darbus's assistant, much to the annoyance of Tiara Gould.

Speaking of Tiara Gould, she was here too, sitting in the front row, smiling eagerly. Everyone knew she was going to be cast as the female lead.

_But it doesn't make any difference_ Jimmie thought to himself. _Even if you do audition you're never be cast as the male lead_. Wait... that was a disturbingly odd thought. Why did he want to be cast as the male lead? Why was he even here, anyway?

Jimmie walked over to where Tiara was sitting and sat down on the chair next to her. Not for any particular reason; just because she was the only person here that he knew. Honest.

"Hey."

Tiara turned on him in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

"Auditioning, of course."

Tiara rolled her eyes. "You, Jimmie Zara, have about as much chance of getting a part as an elephant has of becoming a star ballerina."

"And you have about as much chance as a... um..."

Tiara stared at him witheringly. "I am going to get a part and probably the lead," she informed him curtly.

"Yeah, well who's to say I won't either?" Jimmie asked her.

Another withering look. "Well, we will see."


	11. Truth or dare

**A/N: So, fidelisdy asked if Jimmie and Tiara were ever going to kiss and I thought that would be fun to do. The scenario is quite weird but it was the only thing I could think of that worked. I decided to write it today as this will probably be the last chapter I write for a long time- NaNoWriMo starts tomorrow so I will probably not have time to do any fanfiction during November- sorry. (I may write some more of this after it has finished, though)**

**Disclaimer: Please tell me you not still think I own High School Musical.**

**Truth or dare**

The day Jimmie Zara kissed her was a perfectly normal Tuesday afternoon, at the end of lunch.

Tiara was at her locker getting her history books when Jimmie approached, looking nervous.

"Now, before you ask," he began, "I am not doing this of my own free will, OK?"

"Doing what?" Tiara asked but Jimmie ignored her.

"I was playing truth or dare with Donny and the guys..." He nodded towards a corner of the hallway where a crowd of boys from the basketball team stood sniggering.

"Truth or dare? How childish." Tiara commented.

"Yeah, well, anyway, I made the mistake of asking for a dare and, well, this is what I have to do, so don't take it personally or anything; it was a dare, OK?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Tiara was confused.

Suddenly, Jimmie Zara was kissing her. For a second, just a second, Tiara panicked. But there was something so... nice about being kissed by Jimmie. She wanted to resist but she just couldn't. Jimmie Zara's lips (which were surprisingly soft and warm) were pressed against hers and there were people around them watching- watching her kissing Jimmie Zara!- and laughing and it should have been horrible but it wasn't.

It was amazing.


End file.
